


Cherry Blossoms in the Wind

by Crazy_Fantasy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Falling In Love, Immortality, M/M, Monarchy, Priest!Midorima, Soldier!Kagami, Yokai AU, han'yo!Izuki, hate/racism against yokai, information dealer!Momoi, nara era, nara period, old era, priest!Kuroko, prince!Akashi, soldier!Himuro, yokai!Aomine, yokai!Furihata, yokai!Haizaki, yokai!Kise, yokai!Takao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Fantasy/pseuds/Crazy_Fantasy
Summary: In a time where yokai are feared and despised, a young prince falls in love with a small, defenseless yokai...Banned from the castle, the prince and the yokai try to survive together... and meet a few interesting individuals along the way!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts).



> Aaah, this took me so long to write!  
> I had the idea in my head for so long but I just couldn't write it out properly...  
> But now I'm finally done!  
> Well...  
> With the prologue xD
> 
> Anyway, this is for [SharkGirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/profile) because she encouraged me to write this AU~  
> I hope you like it! <3
> 
> New tags will appear when the respective characters and pairings appear! I'll add them then to not raise anyone's hopes before they appear
> 
> For those who don't know the yokai, here are short definitions of those whose names appear:  
>  **Sunekosuri:** (transl.: shin rubber) appears as a small dog, seeks affection by running by and in between someone's legs and rubbing against them which often makes them trip  
>  **Kitsune** (transl.: fox) deceives and seduces humans with its charms for its uses  
>  **Tanuki:** (transl.: raccoon dog) tricks and warps humans' minds for its uses, mostly to rob them of something  
>  **Oni:** (transl.: ogre/demon) born of an "evil" human being, hurts and often kills people for fun

Once upon a time, yokai had been worshipped by priests, emperors and farmers alike. They had been seen as holy spirits, and if one's life had been taken by such a spirit, it had been a blessing, the sign of a good afterlife. Having a home protected by a yokai had been an unspeakable honor. So, to invite yokai into a household, humans would offer gifts and sacrifice livestock, and if one was lucky, a yokai would choose one as their host.

In those years, there had been some temples built for yokai instead of Gods, and their sole purpose had been for the humans to pray and offer sacrifices to the yokai. In those years, the yokai lived a good life thanks to the humans and, in return, helped the humans with whatever they prayed for.

The sunekosuri had lived a long life. He'd had friends and hosts, places to call home and people to call family.

He didn't remember how or why he was born. He didn't remember the name of the first friend he'd made or the name of the first owner he'd had. He didn't remember the number of years he'd lived.  
But he remembered being alive and he remembered the warmth of a hand in his fur, arms wrapped around him, cozied up under blankets with the heat of candle flames around him on a winter night.

But those times were no more. Now, yokai were hated. Feared. Despised. Whichever way one wanted to look at it.

It had all begun when the recent emperor had lost his beloved wife. Akashi Masaomi had been a strict but fair ruler. He'd worshipped the yokai just as his predecessors had.

But then his wife was killed by a yokai.

In order to protect the kingdom and take revenge on the yokai, the emperor had then ordered to slay any sighted yokai on the spot and without hesitation. The kingdom obeyed--because the word of an Akashi was absolute, even in respects of belief.

The sunekosuri was lucky to still be alive two years afterwards because if he hadn't been, he wouldn't have met _him_.

It was a snowy evening when he first saw him. The first of January, right after the Okera Mairi festival had come to an end. He'd been walking along the road, flanked by guards, and the sunekosuri hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from him. Even though he was still a child, he was a picture of elegance and pride, with his head held high and his eyes sharp as the edge of a sword.

Now, the sunekosuri should have known it was a bad idea to just run onto the road because there was a fascinating kid walking by. He should definitely have known it was a bad idea to just run onto the street if said kid was flanked by what looked suspiciously like royal guards.

As a sunekosuri, he wasn't the most dangerous of yokai. He didn't deceive and seduce people like a kitsune, he didn't trick or rob people like a tanuki and he didn't kill people like an oni. The worst he had ever done was make someone break a leg by letting them trip. And while being a rather innocent yokai made him little feared, he should still have remembered to be cautious from any kinds of guards.

But by the time he realized that some strange, though captivating, child was definitely not worth risking his life for, he was already halfway over the road. The guards hadn't noticed him yet and if he'd turned right then and there, he could have made it back to safety without anyone ever noticing him.

But the first lesson the sunekosuri had learned about that person, and would still learn over and over again, was that nothing, _nothing_ , ever stayed hidden from those crimson eyes.

He'd probably hesitated just a second. A second in which he felt the hairs in his fur stand up because _those eyes_ were paralyzing, with the way they made his skin prickly and froze him on the spot.  
And then he'd stopped walking and the sunekosuri had known he was done for.

This was it. This was how he was going to die after two years of struggling to survive.

Because of a pair of eyes.

The boy had pointed at him and said something but the sunekosuri hadn't been able to register the words. His legs had been shaking and blood had been rushing in his ears and still he hadn't been able to move. Paralyzed by both the boy's eyes and fear of death, he had been stuck to the place. But it hadn't been the soldiers that approached him that night, no swords bathed in holy water that pierced his skin. Instead, he'd felt a small hand in his fur, ruffling the brown tresses. It wasn't warm like the ones he remembered but it was gentle and when he looked up, he looked into crimson eyes that held the warmth his hands didn't.

And thus, despite being a yokai in times they were feared and despised, Furihata Kouki came to live with the future emperor of the country, Akashi Seijuurou.

 

He didn't show his human form or talk to Akashi for a long time.

It wasn't like he didn't come to trust the young prince. On the contrary, he trusted him with his life. But Akashi had picked him up in the first place because he'd pitied the lonely little puppy he'd found Furihata as. And Furihata didn't want to risk losing Akashi's sympathy in any way.

So, he kept it hidden. Until the day Akashi turned twelve.

The young prince had been taking lessons in swordsmanship and archery since he was little, and mastered both in no time. He was capable of playing the piano and his art was considered national treasure; he was proud and authoritative despite his young age but also smart and kind. His eyes were said to be able to look into one's darkest past and discover one's darkest secret. He owned the love and respect of every person in the castle and every citizen in the country.

Putting it simply, Akashi Seijuurou was perfect.

And yet, somehow, in the years that had passed since he'd picked up Furihata, he hadn't once forgotten to play with him, hadn't once not brushed his fur in the evening, hadn't once not fallen asleep beside him. He hadn't once neglected Furihata because of his duties, and had always made him feel comfortable and loved.

But on the day of Akashi's twelfth birthday, an exorcist known by the name Midorima Mikoto visited the castle.

Through the Midorima family ran a line of priests excelling in exorcism. They were known for their hatred towards yokai, and their teachings had flooded the land like a wave after the emperor had publicly announced yokai to be not holy but demonic beings and their exorcism business had bloomed like never before.

Akashi's twelfth birthday would be an important day. His twelfth birthday would be the first day he officially spoke to the citizen of his future country. Naturally, Akashi's father wanted the speech to go smoothly, flawlessly and perfectly—as was expected of a member of the Akashi family.

Thus, he'd hired an exorcist to assure all bad luck and malevolent spirits were banned from the castle. In this case, malevolent spirits meant yokai, and yokai, of course, included Furihata.

He'd been sleeping when it happened. Well, not exactly sleeping, since yokai did not need sleep to rest their minds, but he'd slipped into a state of unconsciousness which allowed him to pass the time until Akashi came back from whatever tasks his day had in stock for him. Furihata liked to call it resting. Resting, he hadn't noticed his change. His yokai form didn't feel any different from his human form and just waking up from a rest, he hadn't noticed the difference in size.

He awoke when the door to Akashi's night chambers opened. His nose twitched, catching the scent of the young prince as he entered the room. His eyes opened, blinking blearily and glimpsing at Akashi's face. He frowned. Was that just his imagination or was the expression on Akashi's face really one of disbelief?

He sat up, yawning widely once before freezing, a sharp blade at the column of his throat. That was the moment he noticed the change and ice-cold panic ran through his body.

"Who are you?" Akashi asked, the hand in which he held the sword not moving an inch. "What have you done to Kouki?"

Furihata looked at him, eyes wide with fear. How would he explain this? How would he make Akashi believe him? Oh, there was no way Akashi could believe him! He was going to get killed. Akashi was going to kill him.

"...Kouki?"

Furihata snapped out of his thoughts, ears perking at the name that Akashi gave him being called.

The young prince lowered his sword, frowning at Furihata. "Kouki, is this you?"

Furihata swallowed nervously, trying to talk, to say something, _anything_ , but the words weren't coming out.

But Akashi understood him even without words, like he had always been able to.

And Akashi didn't freak out. He didn't ask questions and he didn't expect explanations. Because Akashi understood—no, Akashi knew. Akashi knew, like how he knew Furihata's favorite food was mackerel, how he knew Furihata liked being scratched behind his right ear the most or how he knew Furihata was afraid of narrow spaces.

Somehow, Akashi managed to hide Furihata from both his father and the exorcist and Furihata was safe once again.

He was able to stay by Akashi's side.

 

They shared their first kiss under the cherry tree in the castle's garden, by the large pond and beside the wall separating the garden from the outside.

Akashi initiated it. They were just sitting there, talking, like they often did. This was the only place neither the emperor not servants usually came to. Sometimes, the gardener came by but Shirogane was a gentle, even if a little strict, old man and told no one about them. He was the only one who knew about Furihata, apart from Reo, a butler whom Akashi trusted with his life.

On that day, they were alone. With Shirogane out to the market, there was no one left to interrupt them—so Akashi went for it. And Furihata let him.

The kiss was sweet, short and gentle. It was innocent and cautious, as if Akashi was looking out not to scare Furihata away.

They didn't talk afterwards. They simply sat by the pond, fingers weaved together as their hands connected between their bodies, cherry blossoms falling down on them as they reached the end of their lives while a new chapter of Furihata's began. But that was fine. Next year, they'd grow back once more, each year more beautiful than the last.

In that respect, Furihata thought bitter-sweetly, they were just like him.

They kissed more afterwards. At first, Akashi was always the one who initiated it but with the time, Furihata grew more courageous and started some of them as well.

And hell, before he knew it, he'd fallen. He'd fallen deep for the young prince.

And Akashi had fallen for him.

 

It didn't last long, of course.

There had been no way they could have gone on with their hide and seek game forever, and Furihata knew that. Furihata had known from the beginning on. But he had never expected it to end like it did.

The day had started out as normal. Akashi, just turned sixteen, had woken Furihata, gently ruffling his fur and then left for his daily duties. Like he always did.

It was halfway through the day when Furihata heard loud noises. When his mind came awake, he realized they weren't just noises. They were voices. And Akashi's was one of them.

Of course, Furihata had immediately gone after the voices, worry for Akashi outweighing the risks he could, and should, have thought of.

He found Akashi easily enough. He was with his father and a woman Furihata hadn't seen in the castle before.

"—refuse," Akashi ended his sentence. His voice was calmer than before.

"Excuse me?" Akashi's father turned from facing the woman towards his son, both his and her faces holding disbelief.

"I said, I refuse." Akashi repeated.

"And on what grounds do you base this disobedience on, might I ask?" the emperor asked, eyes narrowing.

"I simply cannot marry this woman."

Furihata’s eyes widened. They were talking about marriage? That woman was supposed to be Akashi's fiancée? His blood ran cold at the realization of what that meant.

It meant Akashi had to leave him.

"I do not seem to understand," Akashi's father said. "Why can you not marry her?"

"I do not love her," Akashi replied, never losing his calm.

"You will, given enough time, my son," the emperor claimed. "She is a lovely woman."

"I have no doubt to that," Akashi agreed. "But I will not come to love her."

"And how are you so sure of that?"

"I love someone else."

There was a moment of silence, and Furihata held his breath.

"I see," Akashi's father said, after a moment.

"I was promised engagement," the woman screeched. "My father was _promised_ engagement!"

"There will be no engagement," Akashi replied coldly. "Return home. Search for another noble to marry."

"Seijuurou," Akashi's father interrupted. "Do not get me wrong. I merely acknowledged your statement. I did not agree to cancel the marriage."

For a second, Akashi said nothing, and a small part of Furihata feared he would give in to his father's wishes. But then he spoke and his voice held a threatening edge. "I will not marry her."

"I will not discuss this topic further with you. My decision has been made."

"As has mine."

It was truly frightening, hearing two members of the Akashi family argue. Their voices were calm as the sea on a wind still day but their presence alone held enough venom to poison an entire army. There was a reason the citizens obeyed their every word.

"Who, may I ask, is the woman of your desires, then?" Akashi's father asked.

"Kouki."

There was a pause. "I do not see how your pet has anything to do with this."

"The person I fell in love with is Kouki."

"You fell in love with your dog?" Akashi's father sighed. "Seijuurou, this is ridiculous. Once you've married and spent more time with her, you will surely come to love this woman as I have once come to love your mother. I do this for your future."

"Kouki is not a dog."

"Excuse me?"

"He is not a dog."

"Then, by all means, what is he?"

Akashi hesitated, like he wasn't sure if he should say it and Furihata dreaded the words he would speak next.

"A yokai."

Silence. Furihata couldn't even imagine the expression on the emperor's face right now. He didn't want to, either.

Suddenly, there were footsteps and then Akashi was rounding the corner, eyes going wide when he caught sight of Furihata. Then, his expression grew determined. Without hesitation, he scooped Furihata up in his arms, and then they were running through the hallways until they reached a small chamber. Akashi opened and closed the door behind him in a flash and sat Furihata down on the ground before moving on to a low table. While Furihata changed into his human form, he leaned over it and placed his hands flat against the surface.

"We need to get out of here, Reo."

Reo, the only slightly older butler, looked up from his teacup, calmly meeting Akashi's eyes.

"Might I ask why?"

"My father knows about Kouki."

Reo's eyes widened. "I didn't say a thing, Sei-chan," he swore.

"I know," Akashi sighed. "I—"

"Why did you do that?!" Furihata asked, voice pitched high from panic. "Why did you tell him?!"

"I had no choice."

"Even if we escape, you'll be banned from the castle!" Furihata stood from where he'd sat on the ground. "I've seen priests beaten to death for associating with yokai! I know how the kingdom handles these things!"

"I had no choice," Akashi repeated insistently. "I could not let him go on with this nonsense."

"Nonsense?" Furihata repeated.

"Kou-chan..." Reo started but was cut off by Furihata.

"You're saying this was nonsense? It was normal! Princes get married with women they've never met all the time! It was just a matter of time until you too—"

"So you were aware?" Akashi asked. "And you were just going to let it happen? You were going to give up on us?"

"I—"

"I cannot give up on us, Kouki," Akashi claimed. "I cannot give up on _you_. Who I chose from a woman I've never seen before and you, who I've known nearly my life long, was never in question."

Reo stood from the floor, walking over to the wall. "I'll let you out," he sighed, giving a small smile. "But this is a one-way tunnel. If you go through, you can't return."

"I'm aware," Akashi confirmed, taking Furihata's hand in his. It was cold and sweaty. Furihata suddenly felt guilty. Akashi was probably more nervous and sad than Furihata could imagine but he still chose to leave his home behind just for him.

Determinedly, Furihata returned Akashi's grip on his hand and saw the redhead smile from the corner of his eye.

And thus, the young prince Akashi Seijuurou and the yokai Furihata Kouki escaped from the castle beyond which's walls a journey awaited them that would finally, maybe, bring them a peaceful life together.


	2. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually managed to get chapter 1 done within a month from the prologue!  
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I (surprisingly) enjoyed writing this one!
> 
> Yokai types appear in this! I put the definitions for sunekosuri and oni in the notes before the prologue so please check there for those!  
> The one I didn't already define is:  
>  **Okami:** (transl.: wolf) either protects or hunts humans depending on the yokai, very loyal once it decides to protect one

It was freezing outside. Although in the middle of January, that was to be expected, Furihata couldn't help but notice the difference to when he was curled up in Akashi's blankets.

Even huddled together with Akashi on the straw mat the tavern they were staying in for the night provided, Furihata still felt the cold. He'd been used to it before he met Akashi but after living years in the comfortable safety of that castle, it was hard to get used to it once more.

They moved again immediately the next morning. They couldn't stay in one place long without raising suspicion and, surely, the whole kingdom would be searching for them soon.

That said, they had nowhere to go, either. No neighbouring kingdom would grant refuge to a cast out prince and a yokai. No citizen in their right mind would hide someone from the emperor and his soldiers, even if it was the prince himself, and especially if he was in the company of a yokai.

So, they wandered aimlessly for days. On the third day, they had to flee from soldiers and hide in a barn at the border of the kingdom. On the fifth day, they were chased from said barn from angry farmers. On the tenth day, Akashi got injured while fleeing from soldiers again.

The injury itself wasn't grave. A cut from a sword across the side of Akashi's belly, and the cut wasn't too deep. But even though Akashi kept assuring him he was going to be fine, Furihata knew that if the injury didn't get treated, it would slow them down dangerously in the best case, and in the worst case, it might even kill Akashi.

That said, even if Furihata was aware of that, they couldn't well go to any human doctor. Not while they were wanted fugitives.

They had no choice but to go on like this.

 

The days went by, and with them, Akashi's injury got worse.

He tried to hide it, of course, and Furihata admitted he did a good job in doing so. But he could see the strain on Akashi's face when they walked on for too long. He noticed how the redhead subconsciously held his side every time they stopped after an especially long walk. And above all, he noticed how pale Akashi had become in the past few days.

He did what he could, of course. He gave Akashi his share of what little food they could aquire (without the young prince noticing, of course). He warmed Akashi best as he could with what few pieces of clothes they had and his own body heat. He tried to bandage up the wound with a piece of his clothes.

But even though he tried his best, it was barely enough to keep Akashi up and going. They could never afford to stop for long, either, lest they ran the risk of being found by soldiers.

Furihata could only think of one last thing they could try.

The travel alone took the last he had out of Akashi. As soon as they arrived at their destination, he collapsed agaist the wall.

Furihata knocked.

Once.

Twice.

"Who's there?"

"It's me," Furihata answered, hoping his voice would suffice for recognition.

"Me who?" asked the voice.

"Furihata," the yokai answered hesitantly.

There was a short pause. "Furihata who?" the voice asked again.

"Gods, just open the door already!" another, more annoyed voice cut in and then the door sprang open.

It revealed a young woman, brown hair cut short and eyes that had the ability to slaughter. Behind her stood a very disappointed looking young man, around her age, with black hair and clever, grey eyes.

"I just wanted to see if he remembered my joke..." the young man lamented.

The young woman completely ignored him. "I hope you know how risky it is for us to let a fugitive in. A wanted fugitive, if I might add."

"I know," Furihata replied and bowed his head. "I wouldn't have come here if I didn't really need your help, Riko."

She'd grown a lot since he'd last seen her, as had the young man named Izuki behind her. The last time he'd seen them, they'd still been children, playing tag on the streets with him and asking him all kinds of questions.

"And what's the emergency that so urgently brought you to us?" Riko asked, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

The Aida family was an exraordinary family whose secret not many knew of. Aida Kagetora was the head of the family, married to a han'yo—the child of a human and a yokai. It hadn't been long before his wife had been sentenced to death for being a cursed child. To prevent other han'yo of meeting the same fate, Aida had taken home every stray han'yo he found. Of the many children he hid in his home, Riko was the only one blood-related to him.

The family's highest priority was never to raise suspicion which was why Furihata had only thought of coming here as the last solution. He would never want to get the family into trouble. But with Akashi's current condition, he felt like he didn't have another choice.

"His friend is injured," Izuki answered before Furihata had the chance. His eyes glided to the wall against which Akashi leaned, turning a brighter shade of grey as they looked right through it. Izuki was one of the lucky han'yo whose yokai side didn't immediately physically show. The only thing he inherited from his yokai father was his ability to see through anything.

Riko hesitated visibly but then sighed in defeat. "Fine. Bring him in."

 

After Riko treated Akashi's injury, the redhead fell asleep. Furihata couldn't blame him. Being on his feet for days with that injury would of course tire a human.

"I really didn't think I'd ever see the day you get into trouble," Riko sighed, wiping her hands off on a piece of cloth. "Do you really like the human that much?"

"I care about him," Furihata admitted.

"And apparently he cares about you, too," Izuki whistled. "I mean, getting chased out of the castle because of a yokai is quite the thing to do."

"Will he be okay?" Furihata asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I treated him so of course he will," Riko replied. "But you should take it slow the next few days. I stitched him up but it won't hold if he puts too much strain on himself."

Furihata nodded. "How did you know the yokai they talked about was me, anyway?" he asked, looking back and forth between Riko and Izuki.

"Momoi," Riko replied. "You might change your name each time you meet a new human but nothing escapes that woman's grasp. Not even you."

"She was keeping an eye out for every yokai she met after that friend of hers disappeared with the mysterious guy," Izuki added.

"Mysterious guy?" Furihata pried.

"Yeah, a boy with light blue hair," Riko answered. "She couldn't say a lot about him but she's been keeping an eye and especially an ear out for any trace of that boy."

"Since he vanished with her childhood friend," Izuki elaborated.

"The oni?" Furihata frowned.

"That one," Riko nodded.

"What did he want from him?"

"I don't know. Only thing Momoi told me was that it wasn't safe with her for him so he had to leave."

Silence stretched between them as Riko put away her used utensils. Even Izuki, who was typically cracking jokes or making conversation kept quiet. Furihata imagined it would be easy to just stretch out a hand and grasp the tension in the air.

"You can't stay here," Riko finally broke the silence. "Our first priority is—"

"—discretion. I know," Furihata finished. "It's not like I'd have come here if I had another option."

"This is all I can do for you." Riko sighed, sitting on the ground across from Furihata. "I'm sorry. But I can't risk to reveal everyone to the military for one injured prince and a yokai... even if it's you. It's simply too dangerous."

Furihata bit his lip. "I... I know that. But... just for a few days— just until he's feeling better—"

"I can't take that risk, Furihata." Riko shook her head. "It would take days until you could leave and... that's just too long."

"But we can't stay anywhere else," Furihata pleaded. He didn't like taking advantage of his friends but it was his only choice. "And if we move around like we'd have to, his injury will get worse again."

"I can't help you. I'm sorry."

"Wait," Izuki cut in. "I have an idea."

They both looked at him, expectantly.

"You said the oni had to leave because he wasn't safe here in the town, right? And that that's why the mystery man came to get him?"

"At least that's what Momoi told me," Riko agreed.

"Then can't you two seek refuge there too?" Izuki asked in Furihata's direction. "Momoi probably knows where they are or how to find them. Surely you'd be safe there for at least a few days."

"Well, I don't know a lot about it," Riko said, noticing the glimmer of hope in Furihata's eyes. "But I guess if you ask Momoi about it, she'll happily give you the information you need."

 

Momoi's home was located in the outskirts of the town but relatively easy to find. As an information dealer, all kinds of people had to be able to seek her out, yet she still needed a secretive place to stay. The little unsuspecting hut was just the right thing for that.

Akashi still strained with every step they took but they managed to get to Momoi's before nightfall.

As soon as Furihata knocked, the door swung open. "I didn't expect you before—"

The woman with pinkish hair halted when she caught sight of who was on the other side of the door and her equally rosé eyes widened. "Furi...!"

"Hello, Momoi," Furihata smiled. "Uh, could we...?"

"Oh, of course!" Momoi hurriedly stepped to the side and waved them in before closing the door. "He's injured?" she asked, leading them to the other room.

"Yes." Furihata helped Akashi sit, leaning him back against the wall. "Riko patched him up but... if we keep having to escape, it won't have been any good."

"It's too dangerous here," Momoi said. "Too many soldiers and high ranking people come here for information. I'd help you if I could... but it's just as dangerous here as anywhere else. If not more."

"I know," Furihata replied. "I know we can't stay here... but I hoped you could tell us of another place we could."

Momoi shook her head. "I couldn't think of any."

"Riko told me," Furihata started, "about the man who took your friend with him."

Momoi's eyes widened. "If... you came to ask about him... I haven't seen him in years."

"But you know where they are, right?"

"No... at least not directly." Momoi sighed. "I've tried to find the place but they don't allow humans there if not absolutely necessary. They've been avoiding public attention for decades, or so I've heard. I don't know the location either."

Furihata sagged. If they couldn't find that place, they had nowhere else to go. Nowhere else to find refuge. And with Akashi's injury, they wouldn't be able to escape the soldiers for long.

"But..." Momoi continued, hesitantly. "I know someone who might tell you."

Furihata snapped his head up, his hopes rising. "You do? Who is it?"

"He'll have to tell you his name yourself," Momoi replied. "For safety measures. He goes out quite often since he likes being around people. You should be able to find him if you go to the Kita area. He's a yokai but he usually walks around in his human form."

"He can take us to safety?"

"He can let you talk to Tetsu-kun."

Furihata frowned. "Tetsu-kun?" he echoed.

"Ah, that's the name of the man who the home belongs to," Momoi explained. "He'll have to decide if you can stay." She moved to the windows, looking outside. "It's nearly dark so he'll be there soon. You can go meet him tonight."

 

The Kita area was a dilapidated contract of old houses. It was said to be haunted by yokai so, naturally, after the emperor's wife's death, everyone living there left their homes to escape the malevolent spirits. And even though 'haunted' wasn't the right word, the place was definitely brimming with yokai.

Momoi had told Furihata the place where she normally met the yokai so he just headed straight towards the joint where a dusty bar met a brothel, keeping his head down from the yokai filled the side of the streets. He kept in the shadows, watching the yokai come and pass, entering the buildings and leaving them, looking out for the yokai that fit Momoi's description.

"Hey there, cutie."

Furihata whirled his head around, immediately taking a step back from the okami that suddenly stood too close to him.

"You alone?" the yokai grinned, showing pristine white fangs.

"I'm w-waiting for someone..." Furihata replied timidly. He wasn't used to interacting with other yokai, let alone one as persistent as this okami as he stepped closer again.

"Really? Who?"

"Me," a voice said, and Furihata had never been more glad to be interrupted.

The okami turned his head with an annoyed snarl, and paled at the sight of the yokai who had disrupted his 'hunt'. He held his hands up, backing away from Furihata. "I got it. I'm leaving."

The newcomer's eyes followed the okami until he was around the corner before he focused his gaze on Furihata and flashed his pearly whites at him in a friendly-looking smile.

"Are you okay? Shougo-kun likes to make a move at the defenseless ones."

"I-I'm fine... thank you," Furihata answered, pulling the grey cloak he'd borrowed from Momoi closer around himself.

"Who was the one you were waiting for?" the yokai asked, taking a look around. "I know just about anyone here. Maybe I can help you find them."

"Oh, uh..." Furihata stepped out of the shadows and closer to the other yokai. "Actually, I was waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> (Find me on tumblr! [the1crazyfantasy](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the1crazyfantasy)


	3. The Kuroko Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This one took a bit longer to get done but still... here's the second chapter!  
> It's really mostly just talking but I enjoyed putting the characters in their respective roles and I hope you enjoy reading my interpretation of them, too!
> 
> New yokai types!  
> For sunekosuri, kitsune and tanuki, please look at the notes at the beginning of the prologue!  
>  **Tsuchigumo:** resides in forests, uses illusions to allure and deceive humans, luring them in to trap them in their webs and devour them; size can vary, they can grow bigger depending on their prey

Furihata would have laughed at the yokai's expression if his situation hadn't been so serious. He was a kitsune, his divine kimono flowing over his form like silk, two tails poking out from under them and his ears perked with surprise.

"Me?" the yokai asked, wide eyes morphing into a frown. "I'm sorry... if we know each other, I can't seem to remember."

"Oh, no," Furihata quickly said, waving his hands in the air. "We haven't met yet. Momoi sent me. She said you could help me with—"

"Oooh, Momocchi!" A smile split across the yokai's face. "How is she? I haven't seen her in ages!"

"She's... uh, good. She thought you could--"

"Give her my greetings, will you?"

"Of— of course. But, uh—"

"Oh, right, what did she send you for, anyway?" The yokai blinked with gorgeous golden eyes.

"She said you had connections to a refuge for yokai," Furihata said.

"Oh!" The yokai's face lit up. "I do. I live there, actually." He eyed Furihata for a moment. "What's your name?"

"Furihata Kouki," the sunekosuri replied.

The kitsune frowned,  one of his ears folding to the side. "I feel like I've heard that name before..."

"Well, yes," Furihata said, "I am a refugee."

"Oh!" The kitsune's frown vanished. "I know where I heard that name! You're the yokai that abducted the prince!"

"I didn't _abduct_ him!" Furihata claimed in shock, raising his voice a little too much and earning a few looks from outsiders. He cleared his throat before continuing less loudly. "We were both banned from the castle. We've been managing to avoid confrontations but now Sei's been injured and—"

The kitsune held his hand up. "You can tell Kurokocchi that story," he claimed. "You seek refuge in the Kuroko shrine, right?"

"Uh, yes," Furihata replied, bowing before the kitsune. "If you could guide me to him, I would be grateful."

"Sure," the kitsune said. "Kurokocchi's never rejected a yokai before. I'm sure he'll listen to your request."

 

 

 

The Kuroko shrine was not far from the Kita area. Which made sense—it was a refuge for yokai after all. It was only natural it would be located near to the area deserted from humans.

While the kitsune lead Furihata to the shrine, the surroundings began to change ever so slightly. With each meter, more untouched nature and snow came into view, until Furihata was positive they were walking in an open forest. Now, it wasn't unusual for a shrine to be located in a forest or by the shore or on other untouched territory but Furihata didn't remember this forest being here before, and he had been sure he knew the empire like the back of his hand.

It wasn't long after they entered the forest that the first pillars that looked like they were leading the way up to the shrine came into view. They had to be close.

A rustle came from the trees on the right and Furihata's ears twitched. But, as he looked over, he saw nothing but snowy trees. He frowned and looked back ahead.

The rustle came again, closer this time, and Furihata swung his head around towards the source of the noise. But he saw nothing.

His frown deepened. Was someone playing a trick on him? He looked at the kitsune from the corner of his eye but the blond didn't even seem to notice and simply continued babbling about... snails? Furihata wasn't sure. He had stopped listening halfway.

Then, Furihata heard something that sounded close to an animalistic snicker right behind him. He spun around, startling the kitsune beside him, only to find... nothing.

Well, someone was definitely playing a trick on him.

The kitsune sighed. "Takaocchi! Stop scaring the poor guy and come out!"

Another rustle followed by a faint whine were the answer before a yokai fell from a tree on Furihata's right side, landing on his feet rather gracefully. He had black hair, grey-ish blue eyes, striped, round ears and and equally striped puffy tail.

Ah, so he was a tanuki. No wonder Furihata hadn't been able to catch him. Tanuki were known for being brilliant tricksters, after all.

"But Ryo-chan!" the tanuki lamented, straightening up. "Everyone else is no fun to tease anymore... they're all used to it!" He turned his head to face Furihata with a mischievous grin on his lips. "But now that we've got some new meat, I'll start having fu—"

"Ta-ka-o-cchi!" The kitsune, 'Ryo-chan'?, cut the tanuki off. "I said stop scaring him! Look at the poor guy!"

Takaocchi looked at Furihata for a moment that lasted just until Furihata started to feel uncomfortable under the intense gaze. Then, without any warning, the tanuki suddenly burst out laughing.

"Your face!" he wheezed, tears of laughter in the corners of his eyes. "You should've seen your face...!"

"Uh..." was all Furihata brought out.

"Oh..." The tanuki wiped the tears from his eyes, laughter slowly dying down. "I'm joking, obviously," he assured, holding out his hand to Furihata. "I'm Takao Kazunari. Do you have a name?"

"Furihata Kouki," the brunet introduced himself, taking Takao's hand in his.

They walked on, Takao and the kitsune caught up in an enthusiastic conversation that Furihata only paid half mind to. Not long after, he felt a shudder run down his spine and when he looked down himself, he saw his divine kimono instead of the grey cloak. They must've entered the divine territory of the shrine.

Soon enough, the shrine in question came into view, and a little while later, they stopped at the bottom of the small staircase leading up to the entrance.

"I'll get Kurokocchi!" the kitsune claimed, hurrying up the stairs and vanishing into the shrine.

Suddenly, Furihata started to get nervous. What if he couldn't convince Kuroko to let him stay? What if Kuroko would forbid Akashi's presence? Momoi had said they didn't allow humans. What if he deemed their case as too dangerous? What if that rule was so strictly protected that he wouldn't make an exception?

"Shin-chan!"

He was pulled from his thoughts by Takao's sudden exclamation. He looked up and saw the tanuki bounce towards another figure.

"Takao, where were you?" the man asked, green eyes narrowing and he gave the raven a menacing glare as said raven pounced him.

"I went to surprise Ryo-chan when he came back," Takao claimed, climbing off of the man and starting to drag him over to Furihata. "Oh, and Ryo-chan brought a new guy! His name's Furihata."

The man was clad in traditional priest's robes, green hair contrasting starkly with the bright material. The menacing touch didn't vanish from his glare as his equally green eyes wandered from Takao to Furihata.

Was this man Kuroko? No way, right? How was he supposed to convince this man of anything?

But that fear was nothing to the panic that rose in him as the man nodded to him and curtly claimed his name, "Midorima Shintarou."

Midorima. Furihata only connected bad memories to that name—a blade at the base of his throat and his own body frozen with fear. And his memories were nothing compared to what stories he'd heard of the Midorima family.

Takao laughed. "Don't make such a face!" He took Furihata's head into his hands and ruffled his hair. "You really think Shin-chan would be here if he hated yokai?"

"U-uh..." Furihata stuttered, blushing with embarrassment.

Takao laughed but didn't get the chance to embarrass him further before the kitsune returned, beside him a short man with light blue hair and eyes of the same colour, also clad in traditional priest's robes. He looked noticeably less intimidating than Midorima, which Furihata was more than thankful for.

Even though he was still intimidated.

"Are you Furihata-kun?" Kuroko asked.

Furihata nodded, too nervous to think of anything to say.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," the man continued, holding out his hand to Furihata. He must've noticed how the sunekosuri's hands shook when he took it, as he continued, "There is no need to be so nervous, Furihata-kun. Please, tell me what brings you here."

"W-well," Furihata began, swallowing audibly. "I came to request refuge." He managed to speak without stuttering, which he was very thankful for.

"What reason do you have to request refuge?" Kuroko asked, blue eyes blinking almost curiously.

"I told you, Kurokocchi," the kitsune said, frowning. "He's—"

"Kise-kun," Kuroko interrupted the kitsune. "Please do not interrupt our conversation. I'd like to hear everything from Furihata-kun."

"It's not just that I've been chased from the castle," Furihata said, fiddling with his own hands anxiously. "Sei—the prince that fled with me was i-injured. We'll end up getting caught like this if we don't find refuge, and..."

"Now you want to leave him behind and escape by yourself?" Midorima asked, eyes narrowing with something akin to disgust.

" _No_!" Furihata exclaimed the same instant the kitsune, Kise, hissed the priest's name in warning.

"Then why did you come alone?" Midorima asked, ignoring Kise's warning. "If you didn't leave him behind."

"He's in the care of a friend," Furihata answered, struggling to keep his growing anger down. Be the priest as intimidating as he was, how could he even dare to suggest such a thing?

"What a cheap excuse," Midorima replied. "Bring him here if you want refuge for him."

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko injected in a calm voice. "I think this is enough for now. I'm sure Furihata-kun had a good reason for coming alone." Expectant eyes turned to Furihata and the sunekosuri gave Kuroko a thankful smile.

"Apart from the fact that he can't move well and I don't want to make him travel uselessly, I've heard from Momoi that human's aren't allowed here."

"You're an acquaintance of Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked.

"Ridiculous," Midorima claimed, crossing his arms. "Momoi knows of the dangers of befriending a yokai."

"You do, too," Kise threw in, "and yet you're still here."

Midorima bristled, his brows pulled down with anger. "Might I remind you that without me—"

"Shin-chan!" Takao called out, reaching for the priest's arm. "Don't you think that's enough?" he asked, eyes imploring.

Midorima looked like he had a lot more to say but with Takao's eyes on him, he just huffed and turned away.

"Furihata-kun," Kuroko said, a kind smile on his features. "Why don't we go in and talk about this over a cup of tea?"

 

 

 

Snickers echoed through the vast forest, the sound traveling from one tip of a tree to the other. Voices that belonged nowhere whispered, sharing gossip and information.

"The time has come," a high-pitched voice whispered, echoed

"Finally..." The tsuchigumo opened its eyes, six glistening orbs in the darkness. A fly was caught up in the strings beside it, legs still kicking, still struggling.

"It's time... to trap you in my web..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated~!  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGH  
> This one took so long! I'm so sorry!!  
> The past two months were really stressed for me and then I REALLY wanted to finish my [AkaFuri Day submission](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614912) and was busy writing that and... things just got kind of delayed.  
> It's also short, for which I, again, apologize, but regardless, here is the third chapter!

"So now you're running away together? How romantic!"

"Uh, I guess so..." Furihata scratched the back of his head.

He'd just finished telling Kuroko and Kise what had happened to him and Akashi. He still felt bad about it but Kise seemed to have loved it. At least someone found joy in their fate.

"I can't well reject someone as sincere as you," Kuroko finally raised his voice again, setting down his teacup.

Furihata's eyes widened. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes." A small smile played around Kuroko's lips. "I will grant you refuge. We still have free rooms from..." He shook his head, focusing his gaze back on Furihata. "You can get prince Akashi and come right back here."

A relieved smile broke out on Furihata's face. After all the stress and fear of the last days, he felt like finally, something fell off his chest, giving him back the breath he'd been holding for so long.

"Thank you! I... I don't even know how I can repay you...!"

"You don't have to." Kuroko held up his hand. "It's not like I'm running this refuge for my own advantage."

"Th-thank you so much!" Furihata bowed, his forehead touching the wooden tiles.

"Please, lift your head." Furihata looked up and saw Kuroko holding his hand out to him. He gladly took it, feeling the winter's cold on the priests calloused fingers as he sat back up. "Kise-kun and Midorima-kun will accompany you. I will wait here for your arrival."

 

 

 

Furihata should've known it wasn't that easy. He shouldn't have blindly trusted fate. He shouldn't childishly have believed that they'd finally gotten their happy ending.

He smelled the smoke before he even saw the flames, and his blood ran cold. The smell didn't come from the city. And there was only one other place around here that could have caught fire.

They started running instantly. Furihata's breath came in short gasps, both the fear and the cold air making it hard to get any of it in his lungs. It couldn't be. It had to be something else.

Fate couldn't be this cruel.

But it was. The trees parted, revealing a small hill at which's base stood a wooden hut, burning bright yellow and insensely red at the same time. A pulp of people had gathered outside the building, shouting insults and waving burning sticks in the air.

Someone was screaming. It sounded so distant over the sound of the wind and the shouts of the people, he took a moment to realize it was him. He was still running. He was getting closer. He could see the burning hut clearly now. Only a little more. Only—

"What is this about?!"

A firm voice called out to the people in front of the hut, making the fog around Furihata's mind clear up with the snap of his voice. The yokai turned his head with wide eyes, seeing a pair of guards apporach. One vibrant with red hair dark as dried blood and the other pale as parchment behind him with grey hair like faded ink.

Before Furihata could react, someone had thrown a hood over his head and wrapped a cloak around him. He turned his head to see Kise in the same brown cloak, hood up and head down. Eyes widening with understanding, Furihata quickly took place beside the kitsune, holding his head bowed in the same fashion.

He turned his attention back to the guards just in time to hear the redhead shout, "I'm not asking for your excuses, I want to know what's going on!"

"Taiga." The raven put a hand on the redhead's shoulder. His voice was soothing and even managed to calm Furihata's racing heartbeat. "You go see if there's anyone still in there. I'll get the people here to help stop the fire."

"The only thing in there is a vile yokai!" One of the men stepped forward. "We did what we had to do as citizen of this country!"

"That man is a liar." Furihata watched with wide eyes as Midorima stepped forward. "I know the woman who lives here. She is by far no yokai."

The redhead turned, eyes narrowing. "Midorima."

The crowd erupted in whispers and Furihata looked around, ears picking up singled phrases. Midorima knew the guard? And the people here knew Midorima? Was he that famous?

"Midorima?"

"—famous priest family—"

"—oldest son—"

"—expelled—"

Only more and more confused, Furihata turned his head to Midorima, who nodded towards the redhead. "Kagami. I believe it is you duty as soldiers to save the poor woman trapped in there." He looked at the hut pointedly. "She is innocent."

Kagami nodded. "Got it." He turned to the second guard behind him. "I'll leave the rest to you," he said, the raven nodded with an almost serene smile and without losing any more time, Kagami threw himself against the door, breaking it open and ran in.

A thousand thoughts swirled in Furihata's head. Were Akashi and Momoi okay? They couldn't have made it out of the house with Akashi's injury. But the guard would save them. But what if he recognized Akashi? What if they'd take him away? What if—

"Furihata-kun."

Furihata looked up and saw that the crowd had dissipated, the people all on their way back to their village, downhil. Then his gaze met Kise, hood pulled down and ears folded back with concern or nervousness—Furihata wasn't sure.

Kise offered a smile, and he looked handsome even with his brows creased. "Don't worry. Kagamicchi and Himurocchi are our friends."

"Indeed," the raven guard, Himuro, spoke up. "Now, might I be know what this is all about? Why are you here?"

"We were on our way to pick someone up," Midorima replied, lips pressed into a thin line in a way that told Furihata not to speak up under any circumstances.

"Someone," Himuro repeated, nodding, the friendly smile never leaving his features.

"Yes." Midorima's gaze was stone hard. "Momoi was granting him a place to stay until we came."

"I see," Himuro hummed, gaze drifting back to the burning house just before Kagami re-emerged, two figures lifted over his shoulders. He stumbled, falling to his knees and let the figures down.

Furihata was by Akashi's side before he registered he'd moved. The ex-prince's face was contorted with pain but his eyes were closed and he wasn't conscious.

Furihata lifted a hand, brushing damp red locks from Akashi's forehead. "Sei," he breathed, fear gripping his chest tightly.

Suddenly, there was the sadly familiar, cold, sharp feel of a blade against his neck. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to step back from the prince."

Furihata froze. He didn't even want to think about moving away from Akashi's side right now. But on the other hand, he was sure that blade was bathed in 'holy water'. The only essence capable of killing yokai.

"Move, please."

Furihata looked up, seeing Midorima stand behind Himuro.

The raven guard blinked. "Huh?"

"Move," Midorima repeated sharply and both Himuro and Furihata shifted aside a little intimidately.

Midorima kneeled down beside Akashi, tipping his head back and leaning down, ear close to the redhead's face. He lifted his head back up and parted Akashi's coat and the kimono underneath, revealing the wound. The stitches had popped, leaving the wound open and bleeding again.

Midorima ripped a piece off from Akashi's coat, balling it up and pressing it against the wound. He looked up. "Give me something to hold it or he'll bleed out."

Kise was already handing him a sash from his kimono before Furihata could react. Midorima wrapped the sash around Akashi's middle, fastening it over the cloth on the wound.

"I can properly treat him back at the shrine but for now, this will do," he announced, standing back up and brushing dirt off his clothes.

"Is Momoi alright?" Kagami asked, kneeling beside the, also unconscious, woman.

Kise was standing beside Himuro, obviously trying to explain the situation to him. While Midorima went over to check on Momoi, Furihata focused back on Akashi. He took the redhead's hand in his, noticing how rough it had become from the heat.

"It's all going to be okay now," he whispered, looking up to Akashi's unconscious face. "So please, don't die from this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it even if it was kinda short!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Find me on tumblr! [the1crazyfantasy](https://the1crazyfantasy.tumblr.com/)


	5. Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, no, of course this one didn't take even longer than the last one, what are you talking about? ^^'  
> I'm really, really sorry this one took so long! (so much for monthly updates, haha... it took even more than two months, oh my God)  
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

When Akashi awoke, his body was hurting all over. His lungs burned with every breath and his eyes thumped against his eyelids with the beat of his heart. The wound on his side stung and his mouth was as dry as fallen leaves in autumn.

Though, he should be grateful for the pain, he chided himself. At least it told him he was still alive and breathing.

Slowly, he blinked open his eyes, sticky from the sleep, and looked up at the wooden ceiling. It was a ceiling unknown to him, but then again, he and Furihata had changed locations quite a lot in the past days, and he shouldn't be too surprised about that.

He sat up slowly, cautious of the sting in his side. His body craved for water but he saw nothing around him but wood, the blanket he'd been sleeping on, and a bowl of small, green leaves.

Just as he was about to stand up, the door opened, revealing a young man with raven hair and grey eyes, clad in what Akashi recognized as a divine kimono, which meant he was a yokai and judging by his ears and tail, he was a tanuki.

He was carrying a bowl in one hand and as he saw Akashi sitting and went rigid from surprise, Akashi noticed water dribbling down its side.

But Akashi didn't get a chance to ask him for it, for as soon as the tanuki had seen him, he’d run from the room again.

Surprised, Akashi blinked, yet he wasn't able to question the tanuki’s behaviour before he returned, this time a familiar frame hurrying behind him.

“Sei!” Furihata called as he ran over, stumbling over his kimono and falling.

Akashi managed to hold out his arms just so, catching Furihata in them safely. “Kou—”

“Idiot!” Furihata cut in, pulling back from Akashi’s hold to look at him with teary eyes. “Do you know how worried I was?! I leave you out of sight for an hour and, what, you immediately have to get into trouble?!”

“Kouki—”

“No!” Furihata interrupted. “ _I'm_ doing the talking now! You—”

“You have a leaf on your nose,” Akashi croaked with an amused smirk, picking one of the leaves from the bowl Furihata knocked over when he fell from the brunet's face.

Furihata blinked in surprise, obviously not having expected to be interrupted again.

Now, the tanuki moved from his place in the door and knelt down beside Furihata, holding out the bowl of water to Akashi. “Drink some of that,” he said, putting a hand on Furihata's shoulder. “Our doctor treated you first since this guy here was worried out of his mind. He’s with Sacchan now but he’ll come back later. You got yourself a fever and popped your stitches. You're lucky Shin-chan is such a good doctor!” He winked, sticking he tip of his tongue out.

Akashi simply nodded, taking the bowl and sipping some of the water, instantly feeling the relief for his mouth and throat. He lowered the bowl onto his lap and spoke again, this time with a clearer voice. “I believe I owe you an apology.” He placed his hand over Furihata's, looking into the brunet's eyes. “I swore to protect you, yet it seems I was the one in need of yours.”

“Sei, it wasn't—” Furihata began but Akashi didn't let him. 

“So, I apologize.” His expression softened into a smile. “And thank you for protecting me, Kouki.”

Furihata blushed and averted his gaze. “It was natural…”

“Still,” Akashi replied. “Thank you.”

Furihata paused before looking up into Akashi's eyes shyly. “You're welcome, Sei.”

“Aww, aren't you two sweet?” the tanuki asked, grinning. “I’m sorry to interrupt your little reunion but you should really sleep off your fever until Shin-chan comes to give you your medicine.”

“Yeah,” Furihata agreed, gently pushing Akashi back on the blanket. “We're safe here so you can sleep without worrying.”

A small, stubborn part of Akashi wanted to resist but the weight of his eyelids and the cloud of fever on his mind were calling sleep back upon him, so he simply nodded and let his eyes slip closed. The last thing he felt was Furihata's hand squeezing his own before he drifted off into sweet slumber.

 

 

 

The second time Akashi woke up to the sight of that ceiling, the pain and dizziness from the fever had subsided, leaving only the dull pounding of a headache and the shallow pain of the wound on his side.

With the room only lit by candles and Furihata resting beside him, he supposed it was night time, though he didn't know how long he had rested.

Careful not to wake the brunet, he slipped his hand out from under Furihata's and rose. The thin, white kimono he wore fell down his legs to his ankles, brushing the from the cold rawed skin.

Surprisingly, the wound on his side was no more than a sting tugging at the back of his mind now, and his fever seemed to have been fully treated.

Confirming Furihata really was asleep, Akashi silently slid open the door and stepped out of the room.

The interior reminded him of a spacious shrine, and as he stepped outside, he saw that it indeed was. The area was concealed by trees of a forest, only giving way to the sky above the shrine itself. Stars glistened on the deep, dark blue of the night like diamonds against the dark of a wide cave. Cool air stirred the cloth of the kimono, grazing Akashi’s skin on spots the thin fabric didn’t protect, causing goose bumps to ripple his skin.

“Being up in your condition isn’t going to do you good,” a voice behind him spoke up, deeper than what he was used to, yet still a childlike tone underlining it.

Akashi turned, his gaze falling upon a man with green hair and eyes of an equal colour, yet a shade darker. The man wore a clerical kimono, the starkly white and red colours contrasting with the intensity of his gaze.

“A bit of a clear night’s air never did any bad, either,” Akashi answered, surprised with how steady his voice sounded compared to before.

“Spoken with the authority of a true crown prince,” the priest noted, nodding his head towards Akashi. “My name is Midorima Shintarou.”

Akashi gave a soft noise of surprise. He hadn’t expected a member of the Midorima family to be in a place Furihata deemed safe. He took in the man’s form again. Truly, the intensity of his eyes resembled the same ferocity his father’s had held when he visited the palace. Yet beyond the ferocity, there was something else. Something gentler. Akashi knew this gaze only too well. It was the gaze of a man who found something to protect under any circumstances, as Akashi had found when he picked up Furihata.

“Shin-chan!” Akashi’s train of thought was interrupted by a mildly familiar voice and he watched as the tanuki from before sprinting out of the shrine and jumping onto Midorima’s back, clinging onto the priest even as he struggled to get the yokai off. “What’re you doing out here in the middle of the night?”

“Get off me, Takao,” Midorima growled, trying to pry the tanuki’s fingers off. But Akashi could hear something other in his voice than anger and annoyance. It was something fond, something that spoke of long-lived experience and adoration.

Akashi smiled. So this was who the priest lived to protect.

“Ah, princey is here too!” the tanuki, Takao, called out as if he’d just spotted Akashi. He was still attached to Midorima’s shoulders; the priest having given up on getting him off.

Akashi nodded, allowing a smile to grace his features. “I do suppose I owe you my gratitude for taking care of Kouki when I was unable to.”  
“Ah, no, no,” Takao laughed, waving the thanks off. “I’m glad I could help!” he winked. “I’m Takao Kazunari, by the way. There are other people here, too, but I guess apart from Ryo-chan they’re all sleeping already.”

“Takaocchi, are you gossiping again?” Another new voice huffed and Akashi just then noticed the kitsune sitting upon one of the pillars that led to the shrine.

“Why, of course not!” Takao snickered as the kitsune jumped off the pillar and trotted over to them before transforming into his human form and smiling at Akashi, holding his hand out to the redhead.

“Hi,” he smiled as Akashi accepted the handshake. “I’m Kise Ryouta. It’s nice to meet you in person. And conscious.” He giggled at his own little joke. “How are you feeling?”

“He’s splendid, of course!” Takao replied in Akashi’s place. “Shin-chan treated him, after all!”

Midorima rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Takao.”

“I feel quite fine,” Akashi replied to Kise’s question himself.

“Well, then I’m glad,” Kise grinned. “Cause poor little Furihata-kun was about ready to burst into tears when he told us about your condition.”

“Yeah, you should go back soon before he wakes up and gets a heart attack,” Takao chuckled.

Seeing the other yokai talk about Furihata with such familiarity made Akashi wonder just how well they’d gotten to know Furihata while he’d been out of it. Maybe they were simply old acquaintances. And even though he couldn’t deny he felt a light twinge in his chest, Akashi was glad Furihata had found a place where he seemingly could feel comfortable.

Maybe this would finally be the beginning of their calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Akashi's okay!! (Let's be real, I couldn't have made it something actually serious... I love the guy too much)  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!  
> Find me on tumblr: [the1crazyfantasy](https://the1crazyfantasy.tumblr.com/) !


	6. Mistakes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this chapter didn't take 80 years to finish, haha......  
> Gosh, I'm really sorry for the slow update, I was really uninspired and then I was on like five trips with my school and... yeah... three months happened  
> Anyways! Have some sibling interaction because I'll be damned if I don't like brother/sister-from-another-mother AoMomo!  
> Enjoy~

“Sei, are you sure you shouldn’t lie down a bit longer?”

Worry lines traced Furihata's forehead as he followed Akashi down the corridor to the main hall of the shrine. It had only just been one day since Akashi’s injury and fever had gotten treated properly. Even if the prince _was_ tough, there was no way he was in a good physical condition already.

“I’m fine, Kouki,” Akashi assured for the third time since they’d woken up. “Besides, aren’t I obliged to at least greet the man who is granting us a place to stay?”

“Well, yes, but—”

He was interrupted by Akashi’s sigh when they stopped and the redhead turned to him. “You worry too much,” Akashi chuckled, smiling gently as he cupped the brunet’s cheek. “I admit I’ve been out of it for the past days. But I’ve recovered quite enough to walk around a little, don’t you think?”

Furihata sighed. “Fine. But once we’re done, you’ll lay back down. Promise?”

Akashi smiled. “Promise,” he agreed.

They knocked and entered the main hall when prompted to. Furihata spotted Midorima immediately, the priest standing at the far wall handling some herbs with Takao perched on his shoulder, his puffy tail wagging as he watched Midorima’s doings. An oni with navy blue hair that was unknown to Furihata lay on the floor in the middle of the hall with his arms crossed behind his head. He opened an eye upon Akashi’s and Furihata’s appearance but didn’t move; probably because Kise was lying on his chest, sleeping soundly.

Kuroko himself was also there, already standing up to greet them. He and Akashi bowed to each other and Furihata was quick to follow.

“I see you’ve recovered enough to be up,” Kuroko said in his characteristic, soft voice.

Akashi nodded. “I already offered my thanks to Midorima-kun and I suppose I owe you, too, for granting us a place to stay.”

Kuroko shook his head. “Helping people like you or Furihata-kun is why this shrine was built. I’m honoured I get to continue the legacy my ancestors began.”

Akashi hummed. “It is quite the dangerous business you’re continuing. You are still young. Why do this when you could easily find another way to earn your money?”

Kuroko shook his head. “My parents let their lives for this cause. I will continue it until I pass away due to old age or give my life for the same reason.” He paused. “Thus, I appreciate the concern but my resolve is set.”

“You seem like a man worthy of my respect, Kuroko-kun.”

Kuroko gave a soft smile. “I assume I should feel honoured to be complimented by you, Akashi-kun.”

“That is up to you,” Akashi replied. “I have left my title of the prince behind when I left the castle.”

Kuroko nodded solemnly. “I am sure the decision has been hard.”

Akashi looked at Furihata from the corner of his eye and the brunet felt himself blush reflexively. “Not as hard as one might think.”

“Sei… everyone is watching…” Furihata protested, though everyone seemed to still be minding their own business. Everyone apart from one person still eyeing them suspiciously.

Akashi followed the direction of Furihata’s gaze and when his gaze met with the unknown oni’s, it was almost like a wave of electricity prickled through the room. Midorima’s movements stopped, Takao’s fur stood straight and it even woke Kise from his slumber.

“A prince?” the oni asked, his voice dripping with mock. “Running away from his castle? Really?”

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko warned, shooting the oni a glare.

“What?” the oni, Aomine, sat up, prompting Kise to jump from his place on his chest and change back into human form.

“That’s how it is,” Akashi claimed, turning to face the oni properly. “Is there a problem?”

“Yeah,” Aomine replied. “It’s ridiculous.”

“Aominecchi!” Kise hissed.

“ _What_?” Aomine asked again. “You’re telling me you believe that ridiculous story?”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Akashi asked back, glaring down at the oni. “It’s the truth, after all.”

Aomine gave a bark-like laugh that made Furihata flinch. “You’re seriously saying that? Don’t you think you’re just making yourself more important than you really are?”

“Everyone in town says it too,” Kise threw in. “They’re all telling the same story as Akashicchi.”

“It’s a make-up story!” Aomine called out, looking around in the room. Kuroko looked as neutral as anyway, though a little more annoyed, Kise and Takao looked positively sceptical and Midorima wasn’t even looking at them. “Did none of you even think that he’s just saying he’s a prince to make himself important?!”

“Even if he weren’t a prince, I would still have granted them refuge,” Kuroko said decisively. “What makes you think trying to convince us otherwise would make a difference?”

“He’s _suspicious_ ,” Aomine growled. “He’s got an aura like a serial killer!”

“Says the oni,” Midorima huffed.

Aomine swirled around to him and it was like Akashi was completely forgotten. “What the hell are _you_ trying to imply now?”

“Exactly what I said,” Midorima scowled. “I believe you have no right to judge Akashi when the only reason you’re here is that you were afraid to hurt Momoi if you stayed— _rightfully_ afraid.”

“Says the guy who threw his life away for some raccoon that’s gonna outlive him anyway!” Aomine hissed.

“That’s enough, the both of you!”

Silence fell on everyone instantly and all eyes turned to Momoi in the doorway. There were bandages around her arms and her head but she stood tall as she strode into the room, stopping just in front of Aomine.

She reached up, laying her hands on his cheeks to cup his face as she smiled. “Still the same scowl as I remember,” she hummed, looking up at him fondly. “Still the same stubborn boy I knew back then.”

Aomine averted his gaze. “I’m not a boy anymore,” he muttered gruffly.

Momoi laughed. “I know that, dumbass. But no matter if you’re boy or man, no matter if you’re human or yokai, you still are and will always be my idiot brother, you hear me?”

Aomine huffed a pout. “We’re not even actually related.”

“And yet somehow you were always the one to tell me I was your sister,” Momoi chuckled.

“Yeah, when I was a kid.”

“Do you mean you don’t see me as your sister anymore?” Momoi asked, raising her eyebrows.

Aomine was silent for a moment, probably thinking very hard about what would be the right thing to say. “…no,” he offered then.

Momoi smiled contently. “I thought so. So as your sister, I’m advising you to stop picking fights with every breathing creature around you.”

“I don’t do that!” Aomine protested.

“Yes, you do, my darling brother.” Momoi patted Aomine’s chest with a somewhat pitying smile. “You do.”

Furihata glanced over to Akashi who was watching the scene with mild interest. His eyes drifted over to Midorima. The doctor didn’t seem to care about anything that was going on but Furihata could spot the small movement his hand made as he scratched Takao’s ears.

He looked back at Akashi. This time, the redhead met his eyes and gave him one of the gentle smiles that mad Furihata’s heart flutter and his cheeks feel warm.

He gave a sheepish smile in return and hooked his fingers with Akashi’s. After all of that, they were still alive. Still together.

_Says the guy who threw his live away for some raccoon that’s gonna outlive him anyway!_

Furihata felt his heart sink at the memory of the words. Though they weren’t directed at him or Akashi… wasn’t it the same with them? Akashi threw a life, a family, a _kingdom_ away just to be with him. Was there any way the redhead wouldn’t regret it some day? Was there any way Furihata wouldn’t regret it some day?

He was foolish enough to fall in love with a human, but making him shed his life for him was even more stupid than that. What if he made Akashi waste his one chance at life with him in a poor shrine at the edge of society instead of as the head of a country?

Akashi squeezed his hand gently and Furihata turned his head to him just in time to catch the young man’s lips with his own. When Akashi pulled back, he had a reassuring smile on those very same lips and Furihata’s worries suddenly all seemed to fade away.

What was he thinking, anyway? There was no way being with this man had been the wrong choice. And as far as he could see, Akashi thought the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Also, I'm thinking of doing a seperate one shot for Midorima's and Takao's story. Would anyone be interested in reading that? If yes, please just let me know in a comment!  
> On that note, comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Find me on tumblr! [the1crazyfantasy](https://the1crazyfantasy.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated~!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
